


Stuck On You

by LaMariposaRoja



Series: Something Special [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, Goofing Around, M/M, Song fic, just a bunch of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: Dean singing Stuck on You, by Elvis, to Cas.





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Elvis song fic! 'Cause why not? 
> 
> Again, I suggest finding the song and listening to it as you read, it makes for a better experience.

                    The multicolored lights flash in Castiel’s eyes, blinding him. He grumbles as yet another elbow is shoved into his back, holding his drink high and trying to catch any of the liquid that threatens to spill onto his beloved trench coat. Once the coast is clear, Cas takes a big swig, slamming the empty glass down onto the bar counter, trying to remember why he’d agreed to come here in the first place.

                    Dean had dragged him out of the apartment with little warning and almost no explanation, only telling Cas that he wanted to show him something special. Whatever it was, Dean better get on with it quick before Cas drinks enough courage to just walk the few miles back home.

                    “Rough day?” A woman asks from behind the counter. Her voice carries a rough edge to it, but reminds Castiel somehow of dark chocolate, smooth and a hint of sweetness. He looks up and his frown turns into a smile, not just out of politeness, but also in recognition.

                    “Hello, Ellen. It’s been a while.”

                    “It certainly has, darlin’,” she drawls out sweetly, “So tell me, why are you sitting here all by yourself? Where’s your Dustbowl of a boyfriend? He ‘asn’t got into any trouble, has ‘e?”

                    Castiel chuckles and shakes his head, “He’s been good. We’ve been good. But as for future trouble, he might be if he doesn’t reappear soon.”

                    Ellen clicks her tongue, “I thought I taught that boy better manners. I’m sorry, honey,” she picks up the empty glass in front of Castiel, “Can I getcha something while you wait?”

                    “I’ll have a beer, thank you.”

                    “Sure thing, sweetheart.” She bends own and pops out a bottle, declaring it ‘on the house’ and hushing Cas up when he tries to pay anyway, telling him that she’s already preparing an ass whoopin’ for Dean and that he’d better put away his wallet before he joins his boyfriend on her _hit_ list.

                    Cas can’t help but laugh a little at the encounter. Ellen’s been the owner of this joint for years – The Roadhouse, she’d named it. Opened it with her husband years ago, hoping to bring a little Southern class to the big city folk ‘round here. Even after her husband’s death, Mrs. Harvelle didn’t slow down even the slightest. She built this business from the ground up and now runs it with her daughter’s help – Joanna Beth Harvelle, or just Jo for short; Castiel had seen one too many times what happens when Dean calls her anything other than her preferred nickname. Unlike Dean, Castiel has working self-preservation instincts.  

                    Speaking of Jo, Cas hasn’t seen her all night. Usually she’s all up in his business asking about how Dean’s been treating him. Telling him that’d she’d happily beat him up if he was acting stupid – or just if he felt it was at all necessary. As soon as he and Dean had arrived, Dean had pushed Castiel to the bar, ordered for him, and then rushed off somewhere, pulling Jo by the arm to follow him.

                    Castiel huffs and takes a swig of his beer, relishing in the nice warm feeling low in his belly. He’s not drunk yet, but if he had continued to drink those vodka infused shots Dean had ordered for him, then he might have been waking up in an alley somewhere shortly after downing shot number ten. Castiel prides himself a bit in his ability to hold his liquor, even being able to keep up with Ellen – the heavyweight drinking champion – but Dean likes to push him a bit beyond his limits at times with the amount of alcohol to actual drink ratio that he can handle in one go. 

                    Castiel nurses his beverage and looks around for some sort of distraction from his boredom and building annoyance. There’s a lot of people here tonight, much more than is typical for a Thursday night; It’s most likely because of the karaoke machine set up by the makeshift stage aligned with the far wall; it had been Jo’s idea to draw in a younger audience, despite a majority of the people brave enough to try their hand at singing were older than Cas, as far as he could tell, A few of them weren’t half bad. A few.

                    Cas listens as a man with a guitar finishes singing a slow rendition of Fare Thee Well, his voice fading slowly out with heavy emotion. Cas claps along with everyone else as the man leaps off the stage, adding in a whistle as an extra sign of appreciation for not sucking. The single spotlight soon regains its friends as the place is lit up again with a brilliant display of color.

                    On stage, Jo finally shows back up. She approaches the mic and announces that the next song is gonna be a little something special. Behind her, a red headed girl quickly props up a keyboard, adjusting the nobs before giving Jo two enthusiastic thumbs-up. The lights change again to flood the room in a soft yellow. It’s still quite blinding though, and Cas turns his head away as he rubs tiredly at his eyes. The song begins with the press of piano keys, accompanied by the steady tapping of a tambourine, filling in for the missing drum. But what catches Cas’s attention is not the music, but the singer. He whips his head back around, looking through the crowd of people, catching a glimpse of the man on center stage.

                    “You can shake an apple off an apple tree. Shake-a, shake- sugar. But you’ll never shake me. Uh-uh-uh! No-sir-ee. Uh-uh. “Jo and the redhead – Charlie, Cas quickly remembers – sing into a sperate microphone together, providing the background voices as the lead vocalist sways cheerfully with the melody. “I’m gonna stick like glue, Stick, because I’m –“ dun, dun, “Stuck on you.”

                    Castiel’s jaw hangs open as he watches Dean – dressed as _Elvis_ – on stage and singing his heart out. A blush covers his face when the crowd parts a bit and Dean spots Castiel sitting at the bar, maintaining eye contact as he sings the next verse.

                    “I’m gonna run my fingers through your long black hair. Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear. Uh-uh-uh! Yes-sir-ee. Uh-uh…

                    “I’m gonna stick like glue. Stick, because I’m-“ bum, bum, “Stuck on you.”

                    The beat kicks up slightly as the girls harmonize their voices. Jo is shimmying next to Charlie, tapping her tambourine against her hip, and they’re both smiling. Dean is beaming. And Castiel is absolutely glowing from the whole performance.

                    “Hide in the kitchen. Hide in the hall. Ain’t gonna do you no good at all! ‘Cause once I catch ya and the kissin’ starts, a team of wild horses couldn’t tear us apart!

                    “Try to take a tiger from his daddy’s side-“ Dean throws a suggestive wink and Castiel’s cheeks grow impossibly redder. “That’s how love is gonna keep us tied. Uh-uh-uh! Uh-huh-uh! Oh yeah. Uh-huh-huh. I’m gonna stick like glue. Stick, because I’m…Stuck on you.”

                    The piano rivets a few times before Dean picks up again, repeating the last verse, taking the stand for the microphone and dipping it from side to side as he continues.

                    “Hide in the kitchen. Hide in the hall! Ain’t gonna do you no good at all! ‘Cause once I catch ya and the kissin’ starts, a team of wild horses couldn’t tear us apart!

                    “Try to take a tiger from his daddy’s side. That’s how love is gonna keep us tied. Uh-uh-uh. Yes-sir-ee. Uh-uh. I’m gonna stick like glue. Yeah-yeah, because I’m-“ bum, bum “Stuck on you!”

                    The song ends after Dean repeats the last line a couple more times and the whole bar soon erupts in cheers and applause. Castiel still sits awestruck in his seat, trying to process everything so that he can think of a good reaction besides literally dying from embarrassment or running up on stage and kissing the man silly, audience be damned.

                    He better think fast, because the Elvis impersonator is sauntering over right now!

                    Before Dean can even say anything, Castiel jumps off the bar stool and throws his arms around him, shoving his face into the sequenced white jacket to hide the redness of his cheeks. Dean lurches back at the sudden hug-attack, but he quickly catches his balance and laughs, reciprocating the hug just as tightly. Cas hears a couple more cheers and a whistle, most likely from the two girls still standing on the stage.

                    The moment feels like an eternity, but like all things governed by the rules of the universe, it soon passes, and Cas releases Dean enough so that he can look the man properly in the eye. He wants to say something to express his gratitude, or maybe even tease his boyfriend for being such a theatrical, hopelessly-romantic idiot, but his tongue is tied, and he just stares into Dean’s smiling eyes.

                    Dean laughs. It’s not everyday that he can get Cas speechless like this – sure, the guy is quiet at times, but he usually always has a retort or response for their playful banter. Dean revels in the moment, cherishing the absolute look of astonishment on his boyfriends pinkened face.

                    They hug again and laugh some more before Castiel realizes that the audience is calling Elvis back to the stage for an encore. It’s Dean’s turn to blush as he listens to the excited crowd cheering for him. He chuckles but turns his attention to Cas as he leans in and speaks softly, “Do you have any song requests?”

                    Cas thinks for a moment before smirking and giving the name to one of Dean’s all-time favorite Elvis songs, “Blue Suede Shoes.”

                    Dean beams, winks, and practically runs back to the stage, whispering into Jo’s ear as he cues the girls to start up again. The whole joint livens as a few people sing along, a couple people even get up and dance at the foot of the stage. Song after song, Dean continues to preform late into the night, hitting all the classics: _Hound Dog, Burning Love, Heartbreak Hotel_ , and even a few non-Elvis songs, such as _Johnny Be Good, Sweet Home Alabama_ , and _Eye of the Tiger_ – all requested by the screaming audience members.

                    Finally, Dean finishes up, doing the whole ‘Thank you. Thank you very much,’ thing that all Elvis impersonators are legally obligated to say before leaving the stage. He retrieves Cas from the bar and they head out the door after saying their goodbyes to Charlie, Jo, and, most importantly, Ellen.

                    The car doors to the Impala slam shut as the two men laugh loudly into the enclosed space.

                    “I’m glad you enjoyed that,” Dean chuckles, “Otherwise, I get the feeling Ellen would have skinned me alive!”

                    Castiel laughs in agreement. “I did enjoy it! That was incredibly unexpected. You play a good Elvis.”

                    “Why, thank you. Thank you very much!”

                    “Oh my G-!” This time Castiel really feels like he’s gonna die from embarrassment, that or his diaphragm is gonna leave him first. Dean grins like an idiot and teases his boyfriend a little further before finally starting the car and driving them both back home.

                   

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! That was fun! 
> 
> Anyway, I know there was barely any mentioning of Jo and Charlie's relationship, but I do have an idea for them. If anyone is interested, I may just write a piece for the girls.


End file.
